Together
by TenRose9403
Summary: TenToo and Rose are left on Bad Wolf Bay with their entire life in their hands. When they move into their new apartment, their whole life starts with work, friends, relationship problems, and more. Read as the Metacrisis Doctor and Rose start a new family together, dealing with the ups and downs of life as responsible adults.
1. A New Beginning

**Hello! My name's TenRose9403, you ca****n call me TenRose or Grace!**

**This fanfiction is going to be about Rose, Tentoo, Jackie, Pete, Tony, (possible future kids) and some special cameos of infamous Doctor Who characters and their lives. I don't think everything will be happy and perfect. I don't think everything will go just as planned. I think there with actually be some angst and drama in their lives, and I don't see that often. **

**Examples of their life situations are romantic relationship problems, work stress, pressured love, new friendships, and not everything going to plan. You will be able to walk with the Doctor and Rose as they move into their new apartment, start a relationship, make new friends, and make a family. **

**I would love it if you can give me some feedback and let me know how the story is. **

**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Rose gazed down at her hand that was connected with the Doctor's. The way it fit seemed so strange to her. It was like it fit before but it felt stranger now. It didn't feel right. It didn't seem to bother the Doctor. She wasn't sure she could ever warm up to this new figure called the Doctor. Could she actually love him or did she have to pretend? Though most anyone would be thrilled with the person that loved them most willing to love them forever and live with them for as long as they lived, Rose didn't seem very cheery.<p>

The Doctor - the real Doctor; the proper Doctor - was the most fun person to be around, an idea firework, you never knew what would happen next. She was swept along, like a princess in a carriage. They'd laugh, joke, hold hands, and hug. Watching an alien invade with a mad grin on each of their faces, giggling excitedly at the new adventure ahead of them.

What happened to him? That Doctor that was always bouncing around, dashing eagerly around the TARDIS console, rambling on about planets he wanted to take her to. Now he's dumped her on a beach in Norway with a man she knows nothing about other than he's a clone of her real love.

"I've got to get a hold of your father. Norway to London! Anywhere in the world, and he chooses Norway! I'm not even sure how long we're going to need to drive to get to London from bloody Norway!" Jackie sounded extremely annoyed.

"1,134 miles." The Doctor looked into the distance.

Both Jackie and Rose jerked their heads towards the Doctor.

"What?" Rose asked

"Or 1,825 kilometers. Whichever way of measurement of length you prefer." The Doctor shrugged.

"What are you on about?" Jackie questioned.

"From Norway to London. It'll take either 1,134 miles or 1,825 kilometers. It'll take a good 20 hours, 21 hours to drive. Or to fly, it's just about 2 hours of flight. For the quicker route, fly in a plane. For the more private route, go for the car. I'm not sure how long a zeppelin takes. Can we get a zeppelin? I'd prefer a TARDIS, if I'm honest, but it's still growing. Unless you want to fly around in this... um... plant. I don't see a problem with that. Actually, there is a problem. Because you can't really fly in a plant. Well, not on this planet. I think. Can you?" The Doctor looked at Rose.

Rose made a face, raising her eyebrow. "Maybe we should just get a plane, yeah? Mum, do you have money?"

"Don't exactly bring money in my robe, do I?" Jackie asked sarcastically. Rose rolled her eyes. Typical Jackie. "I'm just gonna phone your father. We should get out of here soon."

Rose nodded and exhaled out her nose quietly and awkwardly. The next few hours were gonna be some of the most awkward hours of her life.

There wasn't any sound on Bad Wolf Bay, other than the rushing water in the ocean. Though not much sound was heard, everyone was moving. Moving and not talking. Jackie got out her phone and walked far away from the two so they can try to get some alone time while she hoped to call Pete and get a ride back home. Rose was awkwardly sitting down near the edge of water as she watched the waves softly splash against each other. The Doctor stared down at her for a second before sitting down next to her. He finally broke the silence in a gentle and nuturing way.

"Are you okay?"

No. Not in any way was she fine. She was hurt by her Doctor. She felt betrayed, and unloved, and she missed him. She was confused because of the new Doctor. She felt unsettled, and uncomfortable, and she didn't know what to do. So many feelings boiled inside of her.

"I'm fine, yeah." Rose nodded slowly.

He scooted closer to her and put an arm around her. She flinched at his sudden movement and he stiffened. When she slightly relaxed a bit, he softened. Rose let her head droop on the Doctor's shoulder, with it still not feeling right, though it was familiar.

"I know you don't like me." The Doctor said, breaking the silence that was growing again.

"What?" Rose looked at him.

"I know you'd prefer to be with him." He waited a while to see if Rose was going to respond, but she didn't. "I may not be the Time Lord him, Rose, but I think like him, talk like him, feel like him. Different body. Same everything. I'm not as different as you think."

Rose stared into his eyes for a moment. "I know. I know you're not different." A lie. "You don't feel different." Another lie. "You don't seem different." Another lie. "You're completely the same. Just a different body." Again! A lie!

The Doctor could see right through her lies. "I can understand that you don't feel right around me. You may not feel the most comfortable around me. That's alright. Even though you don't believe that it's still me right now, I hope that I can get through to you. Just take your time, okay?"

"Doctor, I do. I do believe you, really. It's a bit hard to, but I do, alright? I don't want you to think that I don't care about you, because I do. I do care about you." Rose said.

"That's obvious. You care about everyone." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm not romantically linked to you doesn't mean I don't care." Rose told him.

"Like I said, it's clear that you care. You're a very attached person and you care about people." The Doctor replied.

Rose didn't exactly know how to reply to that. "What, am I supposed to compliment you back? Hmm... you have great hair that defies gravity."

The Doctor smirked. "I'm not purposely complimenting you, I'm trying to make a point. I know you care about me, but it's not as much as you care about the original me."

"I know." Rose sighed. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! End of chapter one! What did you think? Let me know!<strong>

**Love you all!**

**~ TenRose9403**


	2. Strange Feelings

**Thank you for all of the feedback on this story! I enjoy every view I get. It always makes me smile! :D**

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jackie strolled up to the pair, expecting to see love in both of their eyes that fills the air around them. Instead, she felt the awkward tension in between the two of them that they were desperate to escape. Rose looked more uncomfortable than the Doctor, though, judging by her tense shoulders and ragged breathing, topped off with her trying to focus on something else like the hem of her shirt and fiddling with it oddly.<p>

Rose noticed Jackie gazing at her and she directed her attention to her. "What did he say?"

"A zeppelin's coming to us and we're flying home." Jackie grinned softly. Rose's eyes lit up a bit, happy that she could finally get off of this terrible beach. She'd had enough of this stupid Bad Wolf Bay. Each time she's been on it, something terrible happened. Perhaps the beach was cursed.

"When's it coming?" Rose asked.

"Soon. It's just a few miles out." Jackie answered.

"Alright, good." Rose nodded.

Jackie walked further up to the street while the two sat at the end of the beach, watching the water.

"I'm the same person, Rose." The Doctor told her. "You need to understand that. I know you don't think of me as him, but I am him."

"I know you are. I just don't feel that way, yeah? You feel strange, and unknown, and just... different. I just don't understand. You're the same person, different body. Plus, you're mixed in with Donna. I got to know Donna for just a few hours, really, so God knows how that's going to effect my life. I know you look the same, and I know you feel the same, and you know the same things, and have the same memories, but... I just can't!" Rose ran off quickly, darting away from him. She couldn't breathe around him and she didn't know why.

The Doctor avoided watching Rose run away. It was so strange, because normally she would run with him and not from him. It was an unsettling feeling he was desperate to change. Then again, this wasn't all on Rose. It wasn't her fault that she didn't accept him. It was also his fault for jumping in so soon into the pool of her feelings and messing everything up.

"What was that all about?"

The Doctor jerked his head towards the voice, finding Jackie behind him.

"She doesn't like me." The Doctor replied.

"She will like you. It's just a bit hard for her now. We just need to give her some time." Jackie explained

"I don't know. I'm not the same Doctor she fell in love with." The Doctor said.

"I'm just gonna go talk to her." Jackie said after the silence became unbearable.

"Yeah, you go do that." The Doctor nodded, taking in a sharp breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, a shorter chapter, but what do you think? :D Let me know!<strong>

**Love you all!**

**~ TenRose9403**


	3. Accepting (Kind Of)

**Chapter 3! **

* * *

><p>"Rose, love," Jackie began, getting Rose's attention. Rose glanced up at her mother for a moment before turning her head back to the road.<p>

"Yeah?" Rose asked expressionless.

Jackie sat down next to Rose on the concrete. The pavement, in all it's stunning decrepitude, looked as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to it, diligently hitting every cement rectangle with enough force to make a network of cracks, many of them now colonized by weeds.

"You know he is the same, right?" Jackie looked at her daughter.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "That's what you and him say. The same can't be further from the truth. He's not the same. He's a separate body, he's not the same."

"Rose," Jackie started. "he really loves you. He looks at you the same way."

"What are you on about?" Rose's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you remember?" Jackie asked.

"Mum-" Rose was interrupted.

"Do you remember the way the Doctor looked at you?" Jackie repeated.

Rose was silent for a moment, feeling the tears sting her eyes. "Of course I do." Her voice was soft and weak unlike before. "I could never forget."

"He looks at you like that. Exactly like that. He has this look on his face. This, 'Rose-is-the-best-thing-in-the-universe' look he always gave you. I would catch him looking at you like that. I'd think, 'Those two are so in love, nothing could ever bring them apart.'" Jackie shook her head. "God, was I wrong. What happened?"

Rose felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. "I don't know."

"You used to be so in love with him." Jackie said.

"I know I did. I still am in love with him. It's just... he's so different." Rose put a hand on her forehead.

"He's really not that different, sweetheart." Jackie tucked a loose strand of Rose's hair behind her ear. "Really."

"I don't know." Rose exhaled. "He's just... God, I don't know what he is. Just... strange. He feels so strange but still familiar. Like, I've known him before, but it doesn't feel right."

"That's just yourself. If you believe that, that's going to be set in your mind. But it's not true. You need to accept him and you shouldn't keep bringing it back to the Doctor." Jackie explained.

"It's hard not too." Rose sniffled.

"You do know what the Doctor gave you, yeah? He gave you him. He loves you so much and he knows that you guys can't have a proper relationship. He's a Time Lord, you're a human. He's 900, you're 22. He can change his face, you're stuck with that one. He couldn't give you the best if he gave in to a romantic relationship with you. He wouldn't settle down, he wouldn't marry you, he wouldn't give you children. He's giving you this because this him can give you the best. He loves you. The least you can do is start loving this Doctor. For him." Jackie

"He gave the best and I love him for it." Rose wiped away a tear. "It's going to take a while to love this Doctor."

"He loves you so much. He's already a broken man, don't hurt him any more." Jackie told her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Jackie raised an eyebrow.

Rose gave a small grin and stood up.

"There's my Rose." Jackie smiled.

* * *

><p>Rose dashed to the Doctor and sat right next to him, examining him up and down. The Doctor gave her a strange look.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Rose frowned. "Are you still you?"

"I'm still me." The Doctor replied.

Before the Doctor could speak any further, Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor and gave him a hug, ignoring the fact that it felt strange.

Rose pulled back. "Doctor, I"m sorry. I was a big jerk to you and you don't deserve what I said to you."

"I accept your apology." The Doctor told her.

"Can we just forget everything I ever said and start out all over again?" Rose asked.

"Sure." The Doctor nodded..

Rose held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rose Tyler."

The Doctor took her hand. "I'm the Doctor."

"Nice to meet you." Rose smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too." The Doctor grinned at her.

Rose giggled and let her head droop on the Doctor's shoulder.

* * *

><p>After a while, they had actually developed a friendship. Rose told stories of her life when she first started living in the parallel universe, told the Doctor about Tony, and the Doctor talked about Martha and Donna, their adventures, and they both shared some giggles.<p>

Rose didn't think she would ever accept him as the Doctor, but maybe she could get used to this new person and possibly become romantic with him.

"... I suppose any normal human being would be shocked to see Daleks in pink polka-dot bikinis and then a whole team of Torchwood agents, but I didn't appreciate all of the stares." Rose finished her story and expected to hear a laugh out of the Doctor, but she heard silence.

She glanced over at the Doctor with her smile looking a little strange because of it slowly fading.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, the smile awkwardly slipping off of her face. "Doctor? Are you okay?"

The Doctor suddenly grunted and passed out, falling back into the sand. Rose leaned over the Doctor.

"Doctor?!" Rose sounded scared but tried to mask it. "Mum! Come here!" Rose yelled. "Oh my God..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, maybe not my best, but I'm not that good at cliffhangers DX Excluding the weak ending, do you think it was okay? :P<strong>

**Love you all!**

**~ TenRose9403**


End file.
